As Long as You're Honest
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Ike wants to kiss Filmore, but he's not sure he can. IkexFilmore. Now a twoshot.
1. Ike's pov

**As Long as You're Honest**

**Authors Note: So someone explain to me why Fillmore is not on the character list. I think he deserves a spot. Anyway this is just a little oneshot I did because I've always wanted to do a FillmorexIke. Let me know what you guys think!**

He sees Fillmore's lips moving, but he doesn't really care what they're saying. He seldom does. He doesn't really care if the Cows lost another game, or that Kayla McCormick's skirt flew up today, or even that Christine Tucker once again got sent to Mr. Mackey's office for flipping off their teacher.

All of the things Fillmore says seem so trivial to Ike.

He assumes it's because all the kids in South Park seem to stay the same. He knows what Kyle's class was like and he can't say his is any different.

As Fillmore talks Ike looks at his lips.

One thing that is different in Ike's class is that the general male population isn't all gay.

It seems like everyone Kyle went to school with was gay.

Fillmore's tongue darts out to lick his lips before he continues speaking and Ike can't help but think the older boy in front of him is beautiful.

It's something Ike has never tried, but Kyle does on a daily basis; kiss a boy.

Ike grew up watching Kyle with Stan, and he's no stranger to two boys kissing. He thinks he prefers seeing it, opposed to a guy and a girl kissing.

He's seen the way Kyle and Stan battle it out when they kiss, and he wants it.

He battles in his mind whether or not he can have it.

His mother doesn't know Kyle is gay. He doesn't think she would approve. But Kyle has always been a good kid. If he can be with a boy, why can't Ike?

Ike looks at the boy in front of him.

He's tall and athletic, with black hair and green eyes. His shoulders are broad, and he looks strong. His face is clean shaven, and his usually jelled spiky hair is now free of product and lying lightly on his forehead. He is smiling as he talks and it makes Ike's heart skip a beat, metaphorically speaking. Ike knows that if his heart actually skipped a beat he would die.

He wonders if Fillmore has ever has these feelings. He wonders if Fillmore ever wants to kiss a boy. He wonders if he would be the boy Fillmore would choose.

They're in the same grade, but Ike wonders if Fillmore would care about the age difference. Ike is a fourteen year old boy who spends all of his time with sixteen year olds like Fillmore.

He knows he's not as tall or muscular. He hasn't reached his full height yet, and he's still lanky.

He wonders if Fillmore would want to date a Jew-nadian.

Fillmore looks at Ike with a raised brow and a smile on his face. "Are you ignoring me, or do you just not care what I have to say?" Fillmore asks in a joking manner. He's used to Ike zoning out when he talks.

"A lot of both." Ike says from his position beside Fillmore on his bed.

The duo is in Ike's room, they're supposed to be studying for a history test, but neither boy has made an attempt to get started.

Ike's parents aren't home.

"Well, as long as you're honest about it," he says rolling his eyes. "So what are you thinking about?"

"I bet Kyle and Stan are making out as we speak." Ike says nonchalantly.

Fillmore shrugs. "Probably."

Both boys are quiet for a moment.

"Why did you bring that up?" Fillmore asks.

"I think I'm going to kiss you." Ike says bluntly while staring Fillmore dead in the eye.

"Well, as long as you're honest about it." Is all Fillmore has time to say before Ike kisses him roughly.

The kiss doesn't last long, but Ike doesn't need it to be long. He just needs to make sure he likes it.

"I think you're my Stan." Ike says as he pulls away.

Fillmore smiles. "Sounds good."


	2. Filmore's pov

**As Long as You're Honest**

**Authors Note: At the bottom.**

* * *

><p>Filmore can't stop smiling as he rambles on about his day. He's sitting next to Ike Broflovski on his bed, their knees brushing every so often.<p>

He loves hanging out with Ike, although conversation tends to be one-sided whenever he's around the young Canadian. It seems like during their conversations, one of them talks and the other just sits there nodding his head. It's not that Filmore doesn't care what Ike has to say, or vice versa (at least he hopes Ike cares), they just have trouble talking about the same things.

Ike is a lot smarter than Filmore, and Filmore is willing to admit that. Sometimes Ike just talks about things that are way over his head, or Filmore understands, but Ike manages to be two steps ahead of him in the subject.

Meanwhile the things Filmore talks about are more often than not trivial in Ike's mind.

To put it simply, Ike thinks more big picture, while Filmore thinks more small picture that happens to be in a frame about a quarter of the size of Ike's.

To some people their friendship seems odd and out of place, but somehow the two boys always manage to make it work despite things like the gap in intelligence and age.

Filmore is talking to Ike about Christine Tucker getting sent to the office when he realizes that Ike isn't listening anymore. He's not a bit surprised.

He doesn't immediately call Ike on it though. Sometimes when Filmore talks enough he finds something that interests the Jew-nadian, other times Ike just starts paying attention mid story.

So Filmore keeps talking as he watches Ike think. He likes the look on the younger boy's face when he thinks. He likes to imagine that the inside of Ike's mind looks like some big mechanical machine on the inside, with gears cranking at a hundred miles an hour. The thought makes him smile as he licks his lips and moves on to talk about Karen McCormick's skirt flying up again.

He personally doesn't really care about the subject that much, but it's all he can really think of to keep rambling about. He'd care more if he was really interested in her.

Karen was pretty, although she got around, and she was fun, but not really Filmore's type.

He watched as Ike seemed to look down his body.

He liked it when Ike did that. He liked Ike. He liked Ike a lot.

He didn't know what it was about the younger boy that made him so appealing, but Filmore knew he liked him. He knew he'd like to kiss him, and run his fingers through his thick black hair. He'd like to capture the boy's attention and never let it go. He craves Ike's attention.

But he knows he can't make a move before Ike.

He thinks Ike likes him, but he knows that Ike is blunt. The blue eyed boy wouldn't not tell Filmore he liked him for fear of rejection, it just wasn't Ike.

If Ike liked Filmore and somehow knew for a fact that Filmore didn't like him, he'd still tell. Ike was just honest. He'd tell Filmore how he felt, and then tell Filmore he respected that he didn't feel the same, but that Filmore should respect that he felt differently.

But Filmore does like Ike. And Ike hasn't said a word about it. Either Filmore is reading signs wrong and Ike doesn't like him, or Ike is thinking big picture and has to consider the drawbacks of being with Filmore.

Filmore sometimes wonders if Ike's brain ever hurts from thinking.

Filmore has run out of things to say and Ike still isn't paying attention, so he decides to interrupt the Jews thoughts.

"Are you ignoring me, or do you just not care what I have to say?" Filmore asks jokingly as he smiles and raises an eyebrow. He knows Ike is just thinking.

"A lot of both." Ike says unashamed. He knows Filmore understands.

"Well, as long as you're honest about it." Filmore says rolling his eyes still with a smile on his face. "So what are you thinking about?"

He figures he'll give Ike minute to talk. Maybe he'll be able to follow, maybe not, but he likes to hear the boy talk regardless.

"I bet Kyle and Stan are making out as we speak." Ike says nonchalantly.

Fillmore shrugs. "Probably." He's not sure why Ike brought it up. It's not as though he has anything against the two of them being together. Sometimes Ike seems almost envious of the simplicity of his brother's love life.

"Why did you bring that up?" Fillmore asks after a minute. He's starting to wonder if this is the moment he's been waiting for, he can't really think of a better reason Ike brought it up.

"I think I'm going to kiss you." Ike says bluntly while staring Fillmore dead in the eye.

"Well, as long as you're honest about it." Is all Fillmore has time to say before Ike kisses him roughly.

Filmore meets the kiss happily as he feels Ike's chapped lips meet his. When the younger boy pulls away, Filmore's grinning ear to ear.

"I think you're my Stan." Ike says after he pulls away.

Really that's the best compliment Ike could have given him.

"Sounds good," he says with his smile growing even wider than he thought possible.

That's all he's ever wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so I've wanted to write this story in Filmore's pov for a long <strong>time, I actually started this months ago and just never finished. Also for <strong>anyone wondering the spelling of Filmore's name changed in this chapter because <strong>he's finally on the character list (YES!) so I finally know that my spell check <strong>is<strong>**wrong when it says Filmore is not a name without a second 'L'. In the first chapter I also named Kenny's sister Kayla**, which I know know is wrong because a **recent episode revealed that her name was Karen (At least as far as I knew she didn't**have a name). So in this chapter she is called Karen. I just don't want to ****confuse anyone since I have no intention of going back and changing the first ******************chapter. Also AU is at the bottom becaus the website is working weird. Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
